meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Littl'un Kung Fu
Kung Fu Littl'un(VKUF019) was born on November 9, 2008, in the Kung Fu. Her mother was Kleintjie, and her father was Ningaloo, the dominant pair. Her litter-mates included three brothers: Maroon(VKUM014), Beej(VKUM016), and Oiley Doyley(VKUM018), and three sisters: Princessco(VKUF013), Pilko(VKUF015), and Bean(VKUF017). They were Kleintjie's second litter, consisting of seven pups in total. At the time, the Kung Fu were low in numbers and only had two adults. Despite the odds, all seven pups made it to adulthood. Littl'un was evicted for the first time in December 2009, along with her older cousin, her four older sisters, and litter-mate sister Princessco. Her two sisters, Pilko and Been, went roving along with their older cousin, McDreamy, in June 2010. In August 2010, Princessco left the group to form the Ewoks and later disappeared. With her four older sisters and cousin gone, Littl'un and her two remaining siblings became the oldest subordinate females under their mother. They were most likely to be evicted but also most likely to take dominance if their mother died or was overthrown. In November, Littl'un mated with a rover and became pregnant, but her mother was also expecting, so Littl'un aborted her litter. Sadly, in April 2011, Beej died. That same month, Littl'un's sister Pilko gave birth to a mixed litter along with another Kung Fu female named Slyder. Littl'un got pregnant within the same month but aborted again. In July 2011, while out roving, Littl'un's brother Maroon and two other males were hit by a car and died. Later that year, in August, Littl'un became pregnant a third time, but aborted yet again. Sadly, both Pilko and Bean died in September and November respectively, leaving Littl'un and her brother Oiley Doyley as the last of the litter alive. Littl'un was now the oldest subordinate female under her mother and therefore the most likely to take dominance after her. Littl'un became pregnant again in November 2011, but she was evicted and therefore aborted. Afterwards, she managed to make it back into the group. Since then, Littl'un never fell pregnant again; however, over 2012, she was evicted by her mother numerous times regardless. However, she was able to return to the mob on all occasions. Freakin' Awesome In July 2013, Littl'un and eight other Kung Fu females left the Kung Fu mob and joined up with twelve Baobab males to form the Freakin' Awesome gang. Littl'un quickly established herself as the dominant female of the new group, while the oldest of the males, Fatty Mc Fatty, became the dominant male. Her reign was short-lived, as in September 2013, she was overthrown and evicted by her younger sister Robindrew. Despite Littl'un's best efforts, she was unable to rejoin the group and was sadly Last Seen. ''Meerkats 3D'' The Kung Fu were filmed for the show called Meerkats 3D, or Clan of the Meerkats in 2D. Littl'un was one of the many females, including Bean, Pilko, and pregnant Wales, that helped play "Miss Bean", one of the main characters of the show. Her brother Maroon, along with other males, helped to play "Harry". Littl'un's mother Klientjie played as herself, while Ningaloo played the unnamed dominant male. Litt'un was seen babysitting the pups, leading the litter and babysitters away from danger, and relaxing at the burrow. Links Kung Fu Mob Freakin' Awesome Mob Category:Kung Fu meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Freakin' Awesome meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Subordinate meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Friksarmy meerkats